The present invention generally relates to footwear. More specifically, a shoe with a screw-on heel is provided.
There have been several shoes described that provide replaceable heels. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 980,987; 1,516,355; 1,743,543; 2,707,341; 3,078,599; 3,193,949; 3,782,010; 4,219,946; 4,349,970; 4,443,956; 5,025,574; 5,079,857; 5,581,910; 5,953,836; 6,631,570; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0235991 A1; U.S. Design Pat. No. D378,548; and PCT Publication No. WO 2005/000062 A1.
While some of these shoes provide a screw to attach the replaceable heel to the upper, those designs are generally complicated to use, and often require additional components such as a screwdriver to attach the replaceable heel. The transitional shoe with screw-on heel described herein provides a simpler replaceable heel that does not require an additional tool to remove or attach.